


the one time the moon brings bad news

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [19]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Katolis is much closer to the Xadian border, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 19: SecretsAs Callum prepares for his secret monthly meeting with the elf of his dreams, Rayla shows up in a panic, bearing horrible news.





	the one time the moon brings bad news

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



He sat by the log, in the middle of the forest, waiting. The sun was high, meaning it was around noon, she would be here soon. Like she were every first Tuesday of a new month, Rayla. And he was waiting for the elf.

He knew they shouldn’t be seeing each other, a human, and an elf, but they did. The border between Katolis and Xadia were just a few miles away. They had met that day almost three years ago, he had stumbled across Rayla, she had tackled him to the ground, and held her sword in front of his throat, ready to kill. But she didn’t, even though he was a human, and then, everything after that just happened. Monthly meetings, many memories, talking, holding hands, their first kiss.

They were a couple, a forbidden one. If a human and elf met, their only concern should be killing the other, but not when it came to them. Neither species would ever approve, they would both be traitors, and therefor, no one could know.

Their relationship was secret, they met in the woods, alone, making sure no one ever followed them. Because, even though they were forbidden, they would never break it off, their love was too strong to let it go. Rather meeting in secret, then live in dread.

Rayla was the only one Callum would ever love, she was the only one for him, and he would gladly wait for their secret meetings for a few hours of her time, his beautiful moonshadow elf.

He had taken food from the royal kitchen, sandwiches, some chicken, dessert, to be able to stay the entire day with her. And, as he was setting up the picnic blanket, he could hear the familiar sound of someone approaching him, walking through the forest, or, it sounded more like running. So, he looked up, and there he saw her, Rayla, running towards him, almost falling as she arrived and stopped. She had a worried look on her face, and her phase was more purple tinted than usual, she must have been running a really long way without stopping.

“Rayla, is everything okay?”

  
“No, you have to get out of here, your entire family has to run.”

“Wait, what?”

“Moonshadow elves, my squad, they, I.. um, we, we have plans to attack your castle tonight, and k-ki, kill the king and crown prince, your father and little brother, to… t-to, to avenge Xadia, my squad can, and will kill your father and brother tonight. Please, we have to flee now, your lives are at stake, it’s a full moon… they’re… so strong. I can protect you. I don’t want to l-lose you, and I don’t want you to lose your f-family.”

“Follow me to the castle, we have to warn them, now.”


End file.
